Hal and the guy's get sucked into a new world
by Alwaysforeverbaseball
Summary: This is a story about Hal and Lexi. They accidently get sucked into the world of Ben 10. They ask for help on defeating the Espheni. However, Ben freaks when he finds out that Lexi Mason is a talking baby. See what happens. I own nothing Man of action and TNT own these show rights. Not me! Also please review!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Hal and Lexi. They accidently get sucked into the world of Ben 10. They ask for help on defeating the Espheni. However, Ben freaks when he finds out that Lexi Mason is a talking baby. See what happens. I own nothing Man of action and TNT own these show rights. Not me!

**"Wow, what a day? Huh Kev?" Said Ben as he was just finishing up another alien fight. Kevin just nodded and said with a confused stare."Huh?" Kev said as he saw a weird portal. Then all of a sudden a couple teens and a baby came out of there. "Who are you?" Said Gwen as she looked at the three people. Maggie was kinda nervous, so Hal tried to think of how to say it. **

**Then all of a sudden the littlest Mason spoke. "I'm Alexis Denise Glass Mason and these are my care takers. One of them is my brother and His name is Hal Mason and that blonde over there is his girlfriend Maggie. Don't be scared we just came from another demention and that was totally wicked. I don't even know how we got here." said baby Lexi. "Oh, you can call me Lexi for short." Then all of a sudden Ben starts having a laughing fix! "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAHA!" That baby just spoke. Kevin said. "Ignore him! I'm Kevin and this is my girlfriend Gwen and that wacko laughing at the talking baby is the saviour of our Universe. His name is Ben 10 or Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, but you can call him Ben for short. Oh, he is also Gwen's cousin." **

**Maggie and Hal then spoke up. "We came from a universe where the Espheni have taken over our Earth and my Ex girlfriend Karen is there leader. She got mad at me for having a probe taken out of my head so, she sent us here and she made my baby sister start talking too." Then Maggie took her turn. "We are out of ammo and need new weapons. Also what are you anyway? We say Kevin absorb some green stuff and Gwen shoot pink stuff out of her hand and Ben, I'm not sure what to call him."**

**Kevin Explains to them the whole story and all of a sudden the badges go off again. "Look, until we can get you and that talking baby home" "She has a name, Kevin" Gwen blurts out "and it is Lexi" she finishes "Ok, before we can take baby Lexi and you two home. We have got things to do with the call that just happened. I'll call Ben's old partner to baby sit. His name is Rook!"**

Gwen and Maggie give each other weird looks at the men because of what they are doing. "Get on with it!" Hal Mason screams. " What he is asking is will you help us out on this mission?" Gwen asks.

**In the background Ben is still laughing. "HAHA TALKING BABY!" Kevin said. "So, you in?" Maggie say's "Yeah, I'm in if Hal is in?" Hal says "Yeah, I'm in." The badge beeps again and Rook is on the line. "Sorry guys can't watch kid, Max will though!" **

**End of first chapter! **

**Please review! It would be a big help to any of my readers and just tell me what you think! Good, bad, needs work, etc and why? **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Same as the last story but, just a little on what is going on while Hal, Maggie and Lexi are in another world. _**

**_Let me get started. Still not owning the story however I would like to own Drew Roy aka Hal Mason. However, he is 27 years old. _**

**_Ben is screaming. "Colonel Weaver? What do we do now?" Weaver says. " We find Karen and get your family back. I know that it is hard to deal with Ben, but we need to do to it. Understand soldier?" Ben nods. "I'll go tell Matt and go stay with the rebel skitters until we get a plan ready and then we can all work together to get my family back." Colonel Weaver nods and lets Ben go. _**

**_"Matt? Matt? Matthew?" Ben yells looking for his brother. "Anthony? Have you seen Matt?" asks Ben as he looks right at Anthony. Anthony then speaks and runs toward Ben. "Yeah, he was just here about two seconds ago. He could not find you so he found Denny. He is with Denny at the moment." Ben said "As long as he is safe. Now, where did they go?" _**

**_Anthony pointed toward the rebel Skitters compound. "Well if you see them anywhere else, tell both of them to meet me in Hal and Maggie's room." Anthony nods and runs off to help find Ben's little brother. Once Ben makes it to the Rebel Skitters compound he finally sees Denny and Matt. "Guy's we have got to come up with a plan." _**

**_Denny speaks up. "Plan for what, Benji?" "Stop calling me that!" Ben said in a panic. "A plan to find out how to get Hal, Maggie, and Lexi home safe again. Then Colonel Weaver wants to tell us what his plans are and then we can come up with a plan and a fall back plan to save my brother, sister and Maggie. To whom I am starting to like." _**

**_Matt then says. "Lets get to work! That is my oldest brother and I want to find them so we can figure out how to get rid of Karen!"_**

That is the end of Chapter two. Any ideas for Chapter three?


	3. Chapter 3

**So, Chapter three. I still don't own Drew Roy or Connor Jessup. I'll just get started with this anyways! **

**Chapter three.**

**Back in Bellwood.**

**"So, who is taking care of my sister?" Hal said in a semi panicky voice. "My grandpa Max." said Gwen. "He is good with kids and he is a fun person to be around when it comes to babies." She added. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Talking baby!" Ben said still laughing. It has been an hour and he is still laughing at that. "Will you ever shut up Tennyson?" said Kevin then Hal said. "Yeah, that is my little sister you are talking about, so stop it! How would you feel if I was talking about your cousin in the same way?" Then Maggie said. "Yeah, if we talked about Gwen in the same way that you are with Lexi. How would you feel?"**

**Ben thought about all the times he used to make fun of Gwen and then Kevin and Julie and sometimes even his older cousin Ken. Then he said calmly. "I would not like it at all." Then Hal said. "Well we don't like it when you are laughing because my sister is a half human hybrid. So, please stop!" As Hal said that Ben had come to realize his mistake and decided to be nice. "Well, Miss Mason, I am sorry I laughed at you. Please forgive me?. All Lexi could do was smile. Then she said "Upsies!" Hal gave her to Ben. "We need to get a stroller for her. I mean for the time being." Maggie had suggested. **

**"I have my old one from when I was a baby." Gwen said and Kevin added. "I bet you were a cute one at that too, Red!" She smiled grabbing his hand and Maggie grabbed Hal's hand and followed them to the ship/Rustbuckett three. **

**Soon at Max's house**

**Max said to Hal. "Don't worry about a thing. I will take good care of Alexis." Hal smiled and Maggie knew that her soon to be sister would be in good hands. Then Lexi spoke again. "It's Lexi old man!" Hal heard that and so did Maggie. "Alexis Denise Glass-Mason!" Maggie said. "Be nice to the Max for us." Lexi replied "Ok Maggie!" Kissed Hal and Maggie on the cheek and waved as they ran off to catch up with Ben, Kev, and** **Gwen!**

_**The End of Chapter three!**_

**In the next chapter we reveal the plan and in the one after that we reveal the mission at hand in the Ben 10 world. So, keep reading and watch Falling Skies and Ben 10. I'm 18 and still like cartoons. I'm only a teen for one more year after this. I am also an adult, but I think of myself as a teen. Now if I could marry Connor Jessup or Drew Roy. I'm a girl and I have dreams you know. Drew Roy and Connor Jessup are very cute!**


	4. Chapter 4

This fourth chapter deals with Grandpa Max and baby Lexi. I wonder how this will work out. Let get ready to find out.

**Disclaimer: Falling skies; is copyright to TNT. All Rights Reserved. No copyright infringement is intended, and no money is being made**.

**"Max? Max? When will Hal and Maggie be back with those weirdo men and that sweet lady?" Lexi asks talking to the old Man in the Rustbuckett. (For people who only watch Falling Skies, the Rustbuckett is the camper that Max Tennyson lives in.) "Lexi, they will be back soon. Until then why don't we reload your brother and his girlfriends guns and then find out more on the Espheni from the Extranet?" He said handing her a bottle of baby milk. "Okey Max!" Lexi replies drinking her milk. **

**An hour later after the old man and the baby had their nap they looked up the Espheni aka Fish heads as Pope calls them. "Max, there is this guy that hates the guts out of Hal and Ben. Ben is my brother and he is not related to your Ben. My daddy has also had a run in or two with Pope in my version of Earth. Pope was the same guy that my brothers and daddy hit all the time except for my last big brother Matt. He is their little brother and he is the only one who has it Pope yet. I guess, Matt reminds him of Pope's son. If you get what I mean?" **

**Max nodded and is finally ready to look up the aliens.**

**"The Espheni are always fighting the Volm and here is more on it." Max tells the talking baby girl. "I cannot read, but I can talk. Mommy said that I was an advanced baby.! I have also been told that I am a hybrid too." Max is smiling. "Sorry, forgot you are a baby! here we go on having me finish reading this."**

**So Max reads and Lexi Listens and they wait to tell Hal and Maggie what is going on with the plan on why the Espheni have taken over their Earth and what the Volm is there to do with that bomb. All we know is that it will not just take down that grid that Karen has set up already.**

**End of chapter 4**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

I still do not own anything. Except Danny and being a senior in high school.

Back with the 2nd Mass.

Dr. Kadar has found a way to open the portal to get Hal, Maggie, and Lexi back from whatever demention they are in. "Colonel Weaver?" The Colonel reply's as calmly as he can. "Yes, Doc? What you got for us?" "Well Anthony, Tector and I have found out the exact place where Hal and his sister and girlfriend are." Tector says trying to translate it for his team the Berserkers. " Pope, uh sir? We uh, found the Mason Kid and his sister and Maggie. All we have to do is open a portal to that demention." Pope speaks to Tector for a second more. " Well Tech, good job. Now go get it open and we can get them home."

Tector reply's in a soldier manner. "Well uh, Boss? We have a problem." Pope looks at the guys around him and looks at the Gunnery Sargent to finish speaking and Anthony interrupts. " Well, Convict the problem is that if we get them. There might, uh... Be..." Pope says. "Well? Cop?" Anthony finishes his sentence by saying. "If we bring them home one of us is going to have to stay here." So, the former Convict John Pope looks at his Berserkers like they are crazy and Dr. Kadar and Tector explain how to get the rest of the Mason's back to the 2nd Mass in Charleston SC.

**In Ben 10 Land!**

Kevin was getting pounded by these so called Skitters and Hal was trying to save Maggie from another Karen attack. Karen screamed when she heard one of her own being killed. "Curse you Hal Mason! This is not over yet" Her harness turns red and she and the evil Skitters leave back to some old warehouse on the other side of the portal.

"Kev, honey? You ok?" Asks a red headed 22 year old woman. Kevin replied "Too many of them. Dang it!" He tries to sit up and falls back down. Ben is laughing at his best friend. While on the other side of the 1976 Dodge Challenger. Hal was tending to what ended up being one of the worst cuts on his body that has ever appeared on him. "Maggie?" he breathes "I'm here, Hal! Hang in there. I got you." She says as she cleans up Hal's cut on his leg. All this was happening while Gwen was still trying to calm down the 23 and a half year old man.

"Kevin, relax honey!" Gwen said as she heals his wounds and then goes straight to help him up and then hears Hal scream more and more. "Gwen?" Maggie said to the red head. " I have never seen Hal cut up this bad and I don't want him scaring his little sister either. Can you do something about this?" Gwen nods and fixes up Hal.

Back at the base where Max and Alexis Denise Glass Mason are. Alexis has turned from baby into a 6 year old child. "Max? Wake up? Oh, Hal and Maggie are back!" Runs to Maggie and Hal!

**I guess we will see what happens next in the next part of this story! Please Review and if possible send more reviews my way. I mean other people besides the two that review me all the time. Thank you and good day!**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back again. Sorry for the wait.

Karen was working on a way to kill everyone in Bellwood and ended up getting defeated by Ben and the gang. Kevin was beat up like no one else has. Hal was ready to go home. He was surprised to find out his sister became 6 years old very quickly. Maggie was helping Gwen take care of Kevin. Ben and Hal were out walking when all of a sudden they saw a portal open.

Ben Mason and Pope popped out. "Finally the right portal!" Pope screamed. "Ben ran straight to his older brother. "Hey, I've missed you!" He said. Then Hal said "I missed you too Bro! Oh, where are my manners? Ben Mason meet Ben Tennyson!" Benjamin Mason screamed. "Soooo the comics and stories are real?" Hal coughed "Nerd!"

Ben and Ben stared down Hal. "Sorry, just a usual thing we Mason's do. Oh, so Pope you miss us?" Then he said just to annoy Hal. "I missed you, not! Where is Maggie May?" "I'm right here John!" She said ready to beat him up for calling her Maggie May. Then Kevin showed up. "Thanks babe! You know how to take care of a guy who almost died here." He joked kissing Gwen. Then Gwen spoke up.

"I'm Gwen Tennyson, Ben's cousin and you must be the rescuers for Hal and Maggie and Lexi. Then they heard a scream. It was not any of them or the Mason's. Kevin slowly walked toward Gwen and Hal. Maggie said. "Opps! I almost forgot to say something. Benji? Meet 6 year old Alexis Denise Glass-Mason." The second Mason was shocked.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ben!" Then Tennyson said. "Nice she talks again. Which Ben is she talking too?" Lexi ran to her brothers. "Him! Stupid!" Then Kevin laughed. "She got that from Hal! Nice job bro!" Hal smiled.

Then the badges beeped again. Gwen gave Hal and Maggie one too. Just for keeping in touch instead of calling every few seconds. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Lexi screamed again. Hugging Pope! Pope was ready to punch the little girl in the face and decided not to. he actually like the hug. "Uncle John!" She hugged.

Then Julie, Tennyson's girlfriend showed up. "Hey, cutie! I'll watch her you and ship and these people go get ready for a fight." Kissing Ben Tennyson. Then Denny came with more and more troops and Max came in with more and more Plumbers. "Time to rumble!" Pope and Kevin said in unison. Grabbing more ammo and more weapons. Waiting on Rook's command to go. "Be safe, Red!" He kissed her. "I will if you do. Just come back to me, Kevin. Please?" Kissing him back. Then both Ben's said "Get a room! There is plenty of them. "Julie I'll be back, come on ship!" Ship barked and said "Ship! Ship!"

They all hopped in the Rustbuckett III or ship and Rook's ship. "We will be back soon okay, Alexis?" Said Denny. Kissing Ben on the cheek. Ben Mason smiled. "Weaver? We are on Tennyson and Levin's turf. Let's do what they say. "Okay?" Said Tom Mason. The Colonel just nodded!

**Karen and what she was up to while waiting on The Tennyson's, Levin's and the 2nd Mass to come and find her.**

Then while that was going on. Karen was getting all the aliens that the Tennyson's had fought out of the jail cells in the underground Plumbers base and was ready to fight for her mercy. She was now the worrier of both Universes. Or so Karen Nadler had thought. "I'll be ready!" She said. Miss Nadler had something coming for her. She was pretty much gone. In a mental state of being the overlord of the Espheni. However, the alien inside of her was telling her to be ready. Karen was really thinking. 'Hal? Where are you? I need you to come and kill me so I'll be good again!' Karen thought as she was ready to fight. She shook her head because the bad alien took over again.

"We will see about that Karen!" Said herself as she looked at the mirror in front of her. "We will see about that!" And her eyes turned greed and she went back to Evil Karen.

**Back at base. They were going over the plans. And ready to fight. Then in the next chapter is the last one. They all keep in touch though. Someway or another. That is all I am gonna say about this until next time.**

**One more chapter and this is over.**


End file.
